


Contract

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: Esthar</p>
    </blockquote>





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: Esthar

It's just another contract, he kept reminding himself. SeeD is a mercenary force. We work for the highest bidder and we do our jobs, now that the war's over. Being the commander or a war hero doesn't make that any different.

He staked out the target for weeks. Followed him through the main streets of Esthar, down alleys he never would've noticed without a guide, into expensive restaurants and shady bars. Got to know his habits, his movements. Everything about him, even the parts he didn't want seen. Then he went for a visit. To do his job.

"Hi, dad."


End file.
